Toilets have been a must for general daily living. Strange odds frequently occur in the toilets. To eliminate the strange odds and to disinfect, disinfectants or cleaning agent in the form of liquid, solid block and/or paste have employed. Cleaning agents in the form of solid block are used by simply dropping the block into the toilet water tank. The agents will dissolve by being contacted with water. The problem is that it is difficult to control the concentration of the agent within the toilet tank due to the fact that the dissolution of the solid agent into the water is dependent upon the surface area of the block and the surface area of the block reduces with the dissolution of the agent into the water.
The release of the liquid disinfectant into a toilet tank usually makes use of the principle of syphon. The syphon devices, although working well in releasing liquid disinfectant into the toilet tank, do not provide a constant amount or a substantially constant amount of the disinfectant into the toilet tank at each flush.
It is therefore desirable to provide a toilet disinfectant release apparatus which is capable to release a substantially constant amount of liquid disinfectant into the toilet tank at each flush of the toilet to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional devices.